Hermana
by ravenW-97
Summary: [FemReiji] Sobre como Edgar piensa que el amor que le tiene Shu a su hermana Reiji, es algo extraño.


**EDIT.** 03/Septiembre/2018. Para quitar párrafos enormes, como corregir cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet, y todos son felices así, lo sé.

 **Advertencias:** OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend [¡MujerReiji!], narración simplona y trama muy sosa.

 **Aclaraciones:** Shu y Yuma apenas tienen diez años aquí (Shu en tiempo humano claro), lo pueden ver como algo sencillamente familiar (que es como lo pensé), o bien, con toques de Shu/FemReiji y Yuma/FemReiji.

* * *

 **HERMANA**

* * *

Había varias cosas en las que Edgar pensaba por las tardes, cuando regresaba a casa después de recoger madera y ayudar a su padre en el pueblo, desde lo que prepararía su madre para cenar hasta las anécdotas de su escandalosa y dramática hermana mayor, para terminar sobre lo que haría en su tiempo libre y por supuesto, su amigo Shu.

La información que Edgar conocía sobre la aristocracia (aprendida de primera mano) no concordaba para nada con Shu, él sí, era muy educado (detalle que a veces le causaba risas a Edgar y por consiguiente, un coscorrón por parte de Eleanor, su hermana, por ser un grosero, pero no era su culpa sino la del otro por actuar como un adulto en momentos inadecuados), sin embargo una vez entrado en confianza, y quizá solo cuando ambos estaban solos, Shu se volvía peor que Edgar, hablando y hablando hasta por los codos, con sus ojos azules brillando y asombrándose por cada nimiedad.

A veces era como si él fuera el hermano mayor de Shu. Aquella conclusión con cada día aparecía con más frecuencia en su mente y se volvía más amena, tal vez porque él, Edgar, ya estaba acostumbrado a velar por niños más jóvenes que él y también, aunque por el momento costara un poco admitirlo en voz alta, no imaginaba una tarde sin una platica o juegos con Shu.

La presencia de Shu podía enlazarla con la palabra familia, por ello no tuvo ningún reparo en soltar una duda que rondaba por su cabeza desde hace dos días, siendo más especifico, desde su visita con su madre a la florería del pueblo.

Y después de todo, Shu era el niño con el que se sentía más cercano.

—Entonces, ¿qué chica te parece linda?

—Reiji —contestó Shu sin un atisbo de duda en su voz y con una gran sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.

— ¿Reiji? —dijo al aire, tratando de recordar en dónde había escuchado antes ese nombre—. Espera… ¿esa no es tu hermana? —Edgar abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y miro a Shu como si éste hubiera dicho que la Tierra era cuadrada, porque esperó cualquier cosa menos esa respuesta.

—Sí —El rubio solo arqueo una de sus cejas ante el rostro de tonto que mostraba Edgar—, ¿por qué me ves como si hubiera dicho una locura? —No importaba que le diera cientos de vueltas, Shu no entendía la razón de que su amigo humano estuviera armando una escena.

— ¡No! No lo has hecho, solo fue... inesperado —aclaró Edgar, después se cruzo de brazos y miro el despejado cielo—. Esa no es una mala respuesta, pero si es algo extraña —Ahora que ponía cada pieza en su sitio, Shu de algún modo siempre sacaba a relucir su amor fraternal hacia Reiji, más de lo que se consideraría normal.

Quizá no era tan _problemático_ y _malo_ como sonaba, también, tal vez solo veía cosas donde no las había.

O bien, la situación familiar de Shu no era tan buena como la suya y Reiji era su único apoyo en casa. Su estómago comenzó a revolverse, pero antes de comenzar a armar escenarios desagradables la voz de Shu atrajo su atención.

—Edgar, ¿acaso piensas que tus hermanas son feas? —Le cuestionó, con el entrecejo fruncido y hasta cierto punto ofendido.

— ¡No! ¡Mis hermanas son bonitas! —respondió enseguida. Aquel era un tema delicado, Edgar podría pelearse con ellas y echarles gusanos en el cabello como broma, pero estaba seguro de que le rompería la cara a cualquier persona que fuera irrespetuosa con ellas.

— ¿Ves? —dijo Shu, sonriendo de nuevo y con los hombros libres de tensión—, entonces no es nada raro.

—Mira, entiendo tu punto, pero intenta verlo de la siguiente forma —El rubio asintió y lo miró con más fijeza, Edgar casi inflo el pecho ante la atención que recibió—, mis hermanas son lindas pero pienso que la hija del florista es aun más linda. ¿Y tú, no hay otra niña que pienses es más bonita que Reiji?

Shu parpadeo varias veces, pasaron diez segundos más y por fin contestó.

—Reiji sigue siendo más mona que todas las otras niñas que he conocido —Edgar se llevo una mano a la cara y negó varias veces.

—Amigo, eso sigue siendo algo raro pero solo un poco, no te ofendas —Shu puso los ojos en blanco y después le sonrió de forma burlona a su amigo.

—Lo dices porque Reiji la vez pasada te dijo tonto —El humano se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

— ¡No es así! —¿O tal vez si lo era? No por nada, le había dicho a Shu que ya no trajera consigo a su hermana menor, o bien, que ella lo esperara en otro lado, de preferencia diez metros alejada de Edgar—. ¡Además, una niña tan creída no es nada agradable!

—Con las demás es cierto, pero en Reiji eso la hace ver adorable —dijo, antes de darle una mordida a la manzana que le había regalado el joven campesino.

—La ves _adorable_ porque no te ha ofendido, y porque, señorito listo, es tu hermana —Comió su manzana también, con tal prisa que podría atorársele un pedazo de fruta en la garganta. Lo que sucedió al final, y por eso, ahora Shu le daba golpes en la espalda.

—Pero a Eleanor le dices bruja, ¡y ya te dije que no me llames señorito!

—Porque ella lo es, ¡además de histérica! —replicó, mientras llevaba las manos al cielo.

—Supongo que las relaciones son distintas —habló Shu, después de largos minutos en los que ambos se pusieron a reflexionar.

Para Edgar seguía siendo extraño el apego de Shu con Reiji, no malo por supuesto, solo _algo_ con lo que no se había topado antes ni con el cual pudiera sentirse identificado. Él quería a sus hermanas con la fuerza e inocencia que tenia un niño de apenas diez años. Pero a sus ojos lo de Shu era distinto, fraternal pero diferente, además de sonar complicado.

—Probablemente —Edgar soltó un largo suspiro y sonrió mientras trataba de hallarle forma a las nubes—, o también sea, que no tienes remedio cuando se trata de tu hermana menor.

—Tal vez.

Shu también sonrió y siguió el juego de Edgar.

Quizá con los años, la platica que acababan de tener tuviera más sentido.

* * *

 **N/A.** Torpe, narración sosa y apenas decente, más final FAIL. Lo publico porque sí. BYE. (Raven anda con sus crisis de escritora y donde odia todo[?]).


End file.
